Dino Attack RPG/Agent Database
This is a list of players in Dino Attack: At War's End, along with their sign-up forms for their primary character. For a list of players and primary characters for the original Dino Attack RPG, see the Agent Database on the Archive Wiki. PeabodySam Main Article: Rex Name: Rex Age: 27 Skills: Quick thinking, and exceptional skill with ropes Vehicle: Iron Predator Personality: Rex is considered one of the 'idealists' of the Dino Attack Team. In contrast to the 'realists' such as Greybeard or Kat, he sees Mutant Dinos as living creatures, and will do what he can to try and save the mutants. However, he will not go so far as to put the team and the planet in danger, and will kill the Mutant Dinos when necessary. Rex is brave and stands for what be believes is right. Unfortunately, he can be somewhat-easily irritated and is rather headstrong. When under the pressure of commanding Dino Attack agents, Rex can come off as cold and harsh. Background: A Dino Attack agent with a unique past, Rex himself was once a T-Rex. Thanks to an experiment by Dr. Rex and an ensuing freak accident, he is now a Minifig. During his time with the Dino Attack Team, he has overseen numerous missions and operations and won respect among his fellow Dino Attack agents. However, following a betrayal by a Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrid, Rex has been paralyzed from the waist down, confining him to a wheelchair. Rank: Elite Agent Brikman McStudz Main Article: Zachary Virchaus Name: Zachary "Zach" Virchaus Age: 19 Skills: Technology, Shooting, Fighting, Building Vehicle: Urban Avenger Personality: As a minifig: Generally kind, quick-wit, serious when needed, but is more laid-back otherwise. As a Stromling: Cold, cunning, insane, very much into theatrics, manipulative Background: An American who spent most of his life on LEGO Island, Zach joined the Agents after the Dino Attack began but quickly resigned after learning the Agents interferred with the Dino Attack's mission. He joined the Dino Attack Team and participated heavily in the Adventurers' Island campaign. Midway through the campaign, Zach was corrupted into a Stromling and acted as one of the Maelstrom highest ranking field troops against both XERRD and the Dino Attack Team before he was cured with the help of Doctor J.D. and Agents Andrew and Minerva Fabello. Rank: Elite Agent Atton Rand Main Article: Trigger Name: Trigger Age: 42 Skills: Shooting, driving Vehicle: Whatever he can get Personality: Cold, rough, practical, borderline emotionless at times Background: He tries to keep quiet mostly about his early life. What is known is that he was and still is more or less a mercenary, a soldier for hire simply working for the team because it pays. Rank: Standard Agent Main Article: Rotor Name: Rotor Age: N/A Skills: Commanding and piloting Vehicle: T-1 Typhoon Personality: Rotor is a tough leader who will do whatever he feels is necessary to get the job done. While Rotor does hold some respect towards the people who serve under him, he will never openly admit to it, and believes that victory is more important. He is willing to do whatever he believes will achieve victory, even if it involves putting other agents at risk. Rotor has a strong love for classical music, and has been known to listen to it in his spare time. He is also particularly infamous for his habit of playing classical music while flying a T-1 in an effort to scare his enemies. He has also admitted to have an interest in surfing, and he is a big fan of Lance Williams, a former surfer. Background: Prior to the Dino Attack, Rotor worked for Alpha Team. He played a notable role in the battle for Ogel's Mountain Fortress. Rank: Elite Agent Andrewnuva199 Main Article: Andrew Name: Andrew Age: 18 Skills: Remembrance, building, very flexible Vehicle: Steel Sprinter Personality/Background: A citizen of LEGO Island, Andrew initially evacuated with everyone to Antarctica, but eventually worked up the coverage to join the team. He has read the accounts of the team thus far and is very knowledgeable about the history, and is quick to mention something that relates to the current situation. Rank: Elite Agent that guy from that show Main Article: Dust Name: Gahiji "Dust" Thutmose Age: 33 Skills: Dust is sly, smart, and and a master manipulator. He is not trusted by the rest of the team but has proven to be very tough and have high endurance. Vehicle: Steel Sprinter. Personality: Dust is incredibly anti social. Not because he is shy but because he finds interaction below him. He is cold and calculating and is a master manipulator, many people don’t trust him to spite his ability to be quite charming. In reality he is cynical and sarcastic and is incredibly self centered. Dust is willing to kill to achieve his goals and is unwilling to grow closes to people. Even though he has found some attachment to members of the D.A he convinces himself it is only to maintain a sense of trust. In reality his is still very dangerous but he shows signs of redeeming qualities. Background: '''Born Gahiji Thutmose, Dust’s background is filled with darkness and sorrow. He was born to a Bedouin tribe in Egypt and did not know his mother growing up. Instead an abusive and alcoholic father razed him. For years he was told he was insignificant and worthless. When he was ten he had had enough and poisoned his father. He ran away to Cairo and joined a violent gang in his teens. Their, he learned how to fight and developed his brutality. But he still lacked a sense of significance. One day Dust found his way to the Cairo Museum where he was taken under the wing by professor Kilroy. Kilroy helped Dust escape from the gang and fine-tune his intelligence. Eventually he became an intern and found value in his life when he learned he was the ancestor of pharaoh Hotep III. He now had meaning to his life and dedicated himself to finding his ancestors ruins. It seemed he had finally turned his life around when he became a celebrated archeologist, but it all came crashing down when his mother blackmailed him into stealing for her. Dust was kicked out of the museum and began a period of wondering the desert, all that drove him was finding Hotep’s temple and eventually it would take him to Adventures Island. '''Rank: N/A Main Article: Hertz Name: Charlie"Hertz" Age: 23 Skills: Telecommunications, Logistics, and Cryptology Vehicle: Fire Hammer Personality: Hertz is kind and empathetic. Early in the war, he had a difficult time with his confidence, but has since learned to assert himself by proving to be intelligent and a skilled strategist. He stands up for what he believes in and will do what he thinks is right, regardless of whether it is popular or smart. Originally, Hertz was a poor field agent and was seen as a nerd among his peers. Since then, he has developed some combat skills and leadership. Background: '''Hertz lived in LEGO City where he worked as a private radio and cable contractor for various clients. He would occasionally be hired by the government to perform jobs in their cryptology department, sometimes working as a translator. Hertz was not a popular kid in school and would often spend his time secluded in his house working on antennas and other transceivers. He was known to attend comic book conventions. '''Rank: Elite Agent imperial officer Main Article: David Norman Name: David Age: 37 Skills: Technology, Science Vehicle: Fire Hammer Personality: Reasonably friendly once he gets to know you. Background: David was born in 1973. In secondary school, he began to develop an interest for technology and science, going on to study them both at Cambridge University in 1992, and getting a PhD in science in 2000. He spent a couple of years after this working in a research facility, before being recruited by the Technological Department of Alpha Team. Eventually working his way up to field operations, David was transferred to the newly formed Dino Attack Team shortly after the beginning of the attack. Rank: Standard Agent cooldynamiteproductions Name: Peter Walter Age: 34. Skills: Fighting,Speed-building. Vehicle: Steel Sprinter. Personality: He is calm most of the time; is very quiet and only talks when he has something important to say. Background: Peter was born in Russia on March 23, 1976. Peter's parents were killed when he was only 2, but he was found and raised by Eskimo; they trained him in combat and how to survive in the wilderness; now, he wants to find the man that killed his parents. He has developed a strong hatred towards the Dinos. He is not very good at using technology as he grew up in the wilderness. Rank: Rookie Agent avmatoran Main Article: Dr. Cyborg Name: Doctor Cyborg Age: 29 Skills: Technology, fighting Vehicle: Titanium Predator Personality: Kind, but tempered by the realities of war Background: Once a XERRD scientist named Mathew Cyrista, he defected from the organization and was found injured by unknown beings. He was rebuilt as a cyborg by said beings, and we all know the rest. Rank: Elite Agent Jackson Lake Main Article: Hotwire Name: Hotwire (real name David O'Neal) Age: 24 Skills: Electrical engineering. Experience over the course of the war has also improved his reflexes and skill with various weaponry. Vehicle: T-1 Typhoon Personality: Friendly and laid-back amongst comrades; very defensive, guarded, and hostile in the presence of enemies. Background: Hotwire volunteered for the DA team fairly early in the war, making the acquaintance of notable agents such as Rex, Kotua, and Databoard before he was even promoted from Rookie status. After going missing for a brief period, he participated very actively in the mission to secure the Goo Caverns, leading to his promotion to Elite agent. He has since provided support for the Lego Island mission and the current efforts on Adventurers' Island. Rank: Elite Agent Rix Main Article: Kuru Name: Rix Winters (actual real name) aka Kuru Age: 18 Skills: Hacking, firearms, and inventing Vehicle: None Personality: Kuru is a largely devious person. He will do almost anything when it involves money. He is often considered negative and annoying, but during his time on Adventurer Island greatly changed him from being wicked into a more laid back guy and occasionally a grim person. He is noted for his strange way of chuckling, from which his codename is derived. Background: Orphaned as a infant, Kuru became a summoner and later traveled to Lego City as a "teacher". Disgusted with his dull life, he later joined the Dino Attack Team as a recruit. Rank: Standard Agent Toa Antrakha Main Article: Fullmetal Name: Fullmetal Age: 21 Skills: Marksmanship, leadership, close-quarters combat, fire breathing Vehicle: Fire Hammer Personality: Ever since his op in Mt. Bricklake, Fullmetal has taken on a dark, grimmer personality. Not to say he doesn't act like he used to, just that he's much more serious. Background: Fullmetal, formerly Sauro-Hunter participated in many engagements. More than once, he has been threatened with death by other DA agents for one reason: He saved a Dino. Tex is now a fully-grown Tyrannosaurus rex, but she has traces of dragon DNA in her system, allowing her to breath fire, and a series of large, sharp spines down her back. Fullmetal lost his entire right arm and left leg during the Mt. Bricklake op, which he uses to his advantage. The mechanical arm contains a wrist-mounted spring blade (similar to the Energy Daggers seen in Halo: Reach), and in his left leg contains a device that launches 40 mm grenades. Although the grenades are available to him, Fullmetal rarely uses them, unless in a life-or-death situation. Rank: Standard Agent Benton Kabrinsky Main Article: B Name: Benton Kabrinsky (B) Age: 23 (In 2010) Skills: Excellent marksman, Charismatic Vehicle: Fire Hammer Personality: Formerly idealistic and firey, B has become subdued and icy since the beginning of the war. Background: Son of one of the only idealistic cops in the Lego City Police Department, B learned very quickly who he could and should trust. The only people he really trusts are his family: His brother Sam, his two cousins, Rob and Kevin, and his friend Chris. He joined the Alpha Team in 2005 along with his "family," and despite all the protests against their family ties, they managed to stick together as a squad. However, due to bureaucratic decisions made at the top, they were separated. B has spent most of the Dino Attack war behind the scenes, trying to get his squad back together. Rank: Standard Agent TakunuvaC01 Main Article: Reptile Name: Reptile Age: 34 Ability: Engineering and Technology Vehicle: Iron Predator Personality: Doesn't like working with other agents, but will when necessary. He spends a lot of time in a laboratory, and he likes to be busy tinkering with things when not on missions. Rank: Elite Agent Category:Dino Attack RPG